Blizzard (ZoSan)
by Roronoa333
Summary: Zoro and Sanji head out on a winter island to find food, but Zoro soon falls sick and it's up to Sanji to protect him from the harsh weather and get him back to the ship alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Oi, Zoro! It's time to get up! We've reached an island." Chopper gently shook him awake. Zoro groaned and sat up in his bed, wiping the sweat off his brow. He clutched the side of his aching stomach. "Z-Zoro... You don't look so good..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Zoro smiled faintly at the reindeer. He grinned back and nodded.

"That's good. But don't hesitate to come to me if you ever feel sick," Chopper said. "Anyway, Nami wants you to go out with Sanji and stock up on food."

"Tsk. Why do I have to go with him? Can't Luffy go instead?"

"Because he'll probably cause an avalanche. We're at a winter island. It won't be for too long, don't worry." Chopper beamed up at the swordsman, who sighed in return.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with," Zoro said, grabbing his katanas and walking out of the room. He was met with a familiar, annoying voice.

"Oi, moss-head. You're coming with me," said Sanji. He took a long drag from his cigarette and tossed a bag toward Zoro. "We have to hunt for food here because there don't seem to be any towns around." Zoro caught the bag and jumped off the ship, snow crunching beneath his boots as he landed. He stumbled and gripped Sanji's arm, wincing at the dull ache in his stomach. "Careful, mosshead." The cook placed a steady hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Be back by dark," Nami shouted as she waved at the two men.

"Yes, Nami-swaaaan~!" Sanji waved back, eyes blinded with love. He then turned back to Zoro. "Follow me and don't get lost," he said, lighting a new cigarette.

The pair trudged through the snow, their bags heavy on their shoulders. Zoro stared at the blanket of snow glistening in the orange sunlight. It was snowing pretty heavily now, but Zoro hardly noticed. Every step he took made the sharp, stabbing pain in his stomach worse. "It's getting dark..."

"We still have time, Moss-head. I want these bags filled."

"Fine. B-but let's have a break." Zoro slid down against a tree trunk, dropping his bag to the side.

"It's not like you to have a break," Sanji said as he eyed the swordsman.

"Sh-Shut up... I c-can... I can have a nap if I want!" He took in a shaky breath, hand pressed against his forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut, his other hand clutching his stomach. He grit his teeth, taking in another shallow breath.

"Zoro..." Sanji's cigarette began to slip out from his mouth. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Sweat ran down his flushed face. He half opened an eye to glare at the cook. "S-stop... Stop acting w-worried... S-stupid curly br-brow," he said in-between pants. The cook dropped his bag and bent down to Zoro's level. He gently pushed Zoro's hand off his forehead and replaced it with his own. Zoro sighed at the cool touch.

"Zoro. You're burning up."

"Sh-shut up! I-I'm... fine..." Zoro gazed up at Sanji's worried face through bleary eyes. Black dots swarmed his vision. "Nngh..." He twisted sharply to the side and proceeded to vomit. Sanji watched the ordeal through wide eyes; his cigarette slipped from his lips and landed in the snow with a hiss. After the bout of vomiting, Zoro slumped back against the tree trunk, gasping.

"Zoro! You're not okay! It's okay to admit that, you shit-head!" Sanji's voice was faint. Zoro could hardly hear what he was saying, despite how close his face was to his. He wiped the traces of vomit from his lips and gripped his stomach again. Tears stung his eyes.

"J-j-just lemme s-sleep, s-stupid c-c-cook..." He closed his heavy eyelids, losing all sense of reality.

Sanji shook Zoro's limp body roughly. "Wake up!" No response. He flicked his red cheek. "Oi, mosshead. Wakey, wakey! Rise 'n' shine!" Zoro's eyes remained closed. "This has to happen to me, doesn't it. I have to get stuck with the sick shitty swordsman, don't I. Whatever. I better get you back to the ship..." Sanji hauled him onto his back and grabbed the two hunting bags in one hand. As he began to walk back, the previously heavy snowfall turned into a vicious flurry that stung his cheeks. "For fuck's sake! Why me?!"

It was now beginning to get dark. The snowstorm picked up speed, whipping at Zoro and Sanji's cheeks. Sanji peered around, but the snow was much too thick to see more than a few feet ahead. He sighed, realising that getting back to the ship would be almost impossible. The silhouette of a mountain in the distance towered over the two men and Sanji gazed up at it. Zoro whimpered and then shivered, his hair caked with snowflakes. Hot, shallow breaths tickled Sanji's neck. He sighed, laid Zoro down and slid off his coat. Zoro needed it more than he did now. When Zoro had been wrapped up, Sanji slung him over his back in a loose piggyback and began trudging towards his destination. The mountain.

 **Sorry it's so short, but this is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hands nipped with frostbite, Sanji dropped the bags at the foot of the mountain. A small cave was carved into the side of the mountain. He sighed. _Finally._ Sanji took a few feeble steps towards the entrance of the cave, hauling Zoro's unconscious body on his back. "Here we are, Mosshead. You better appreciate this shit," Sanji said as he carefully laid Zoro down inside the cave. There was adequate room for the both of them and the bags, which remained closer to the entrance. Sanji worked on making Zoro a makeshift bed out of their coat. Huge bags were smeared under his eyes, but only when Zoro seemed as comfortable as possible did Sanji relax, removing a cigarette from the now soggy box.

He gazed at Zoro as he took a long, well-deserved drag. The shitty swordsman looked terrible: flushed cheeks, ashen lips, panting breaths. God-damn, if only Chopper were here...! He leaned over and placed a hand on Zoro's forehead, who murmured softly in his sleep and curled into the cool touch. "Woah! This is even worse than before..." Sanji narrowed his eyes. "Okay, Mosshead. Wait here. I'll be right back."

"I-I'm... N-not going... A-anywhere..." Zoro said between pants. Sanji raised his eyebrows.

"You're conscious!?"

"Evidently." Zoro smiled weakly. "Wh-where are... You g-going?"

"I'm gonna get that fever of yours lowered, so stay there and don't move."

"I-I'm not sure... I c-can even if... I-I try." Another faint smile. Sanji only frowned in return and began to walk out of the cave. The trees outside were stippled with red berries. The meat in the hunting bags couldn't be cooked without dry wood, but at least the two of them could feast on berries until the snowstorm died down. He plucked a few pocketfuls of berries, scooped up a handful of snow and trudged back to the cave.

"Oi, mosshead. I got some food for you," Sanji said as he knelt at Zoro's side. He spread the snow across Zoro's forehead and reached for a berry. "Sorry. This is the best I can do."

"I-it's okay..." Zoro cleared his throat. "Uh... Th-thank you..."

Sanji shrugged awkwardly. "It's okay. Can you sit up?"

"Y-yeah... J-just hang on a sec..." He winced as and inhaled sharply as he sat up, clutching his stomach. Sanji's eyes trailed down to the hand gripping Zoro's side. Neither of them noticed the snow falling from his forehead.

"Your stomach..." Sanji exhaled smoke.

"I-it's n-nothing," Zoro said, taking the berry from Sanji.

"I'll say it again, idiot swordsman: it's okay to admit you're not okay."

"A-alright then... It h-hurts. A-alot..." Zoro popped the berry into his mouth and chewed slowly, his eyes glued to the floor. "Uh... I'm n-not really... h-hungry... S-sorry."

"It's okay; I'll eat them," Sanji said, grabbing a handful. "We better get you to Chopper after this storm dies down though. Here, let me feel your temperature..."

"S-Sanji."

"Yes?"

"Wh-why are you... d-doing this?"

"What, helping you?"

"Y-yeah..." Zoro swallowed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Because you're part of the crew... You're my friend." Sanji stubbed out his cigarette. "And also because Luffy would be pissed if I let you die." He smiled faintly.

"Y-yeah, but... You h-hate me." He gritted his teeth and averted his eyes back to the floor.

"I don't hate you. You do annoy me sometimes, but I don't hate you, Mosshead," Sanji said, lighting yet another cigarette.

"I-I don't... h-hate you either... S-Sanji..."

The two of them sat in silence, Sanji eating berries and Zoro sat against the cave wall, until he eventually cleared his throat.

"How... How c-come you smoke s-s-so much?"

"Hm? Well... It was a stupid habit I started when I was a kid. Heh, Zeff was so pissed off when he found out." Sanji chuckled at the memory. "I should quit, really."

"T-too addicted?" Sanji nodded in reply. "Y-yeah... I-I understand th-that."

"You mean you've smoked before?"

"N-no, I mean b-booze..." Zoro shook his head. "F-forget it. I-I'm gonna nap."

Sanji frowned. "Just lie on your side and not your back, okay?" Zoro only grunted in return as he lay down on his side, facing the wall of the cave.

With a long sigh, Sanji turned and stared outside, hugging his knees. The cave was surrounded by a dense forest of pine trees and small bushes and shrubs. A few large boulders were scattered about outside. Fluffy squirrel-like creatures sat amongst the tree branches, nibbling on berries and nuts. The snowfall was growing softer now and the flakes now fell delicately on the ground. Sanji looked back at Zoro, contemplating whether they should start moving back to the ship, but he was out cold. Besides, it was too dark out to find their way back. Sanji narrowed his eyes. There, between the trees, was torchlight, illuminating three figures. Their unfamiliar voices could just about be heard over the howling winds. Men. Heading in the direction of the cave.

Sanji bit down hard on his cigarette. The men were now in sight and were dressed in the white navy uniform. "Oi, look over there! In the cave!" The Marine gestured toward the cave with his rifle and the three of them began running towards the cave. Upon closer inspection Sanji saw that one of them was Smoker.

"Shit," Sanji hissed. He stood up, hands in his pockets, and exited the cave, striding up to the marines.

"Black Leg Sanji."

"Smoker." Sanji took a drag from his cigarette. Smoker looked back at his men.

"Bring me Pirate Hunter. He's in the cave. I'll deal with Black Leg."

"O-oi! Stop!" Sanji grabbed one of the men's sleeves and yanked them so his face was almost pressed against theirs. "Don't you fucking dare go near that cave." He shoved them away and they fell to the ground, eyes widened. Sanji's leg flew up, blocking Smoker's incoming attack.

"Go get Roronoa," Smoker barked at the man on the floor, who scrambled up and ran towards the cave.

"Bastard!" Sanji withdrew his leg, dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. He began to run towards the cave. But Smoker was ahead of him before he could get to the entrance, billows of smoke surrounding him. Sanji skidded to a stop as Smoker swung his jitte. It smashed into Sanji's cheek. Smoker swung again, but this time Sanji dodged.

He steadied himself and turned towards Smoker, his brow furrowed. Flames engulfed his leg and he kicked. His foot collided with Smoker's arm and the jitte clattered against the floor. Sanji's second kick smashed into Smoker's stomach. As the third kick rushed towards him, Smoker grabbed Sanji's leg and threw him to the ground, winding him. He reached for his jitte. "There is no escape."

"Vice Admiral! We have Roronoa!" The two marines dropped Zoro on the ground before Smoker, who turned away from Sanji. He bent down and inspected the unconscious swordsman before him. Then, he pressed the back of his hand to Zoro's forehead and narrowed his eyes.

"This man is incredibly sick." He stood back up and glanced at Sanji and then diverted his attention back to his men. "Leave them both be."

"B-but Smoker-san... This is the perfect chance!"

"It would be unsavoury to capture a man who doesn't even have a chance to defend himself. Leave him be."

"But-"

"That's an order!" Smoker glared at his men. "We have the supplies we need. Take them back to the ship and make sure Tashigi leaves the Straw Hats be." The two men turned and marched back through the forest. Smoker turned back to Sanji.

"Th-thank you..." Sanji stuck his hands in his pockets and stared at the ground awkwardly.

"Don't thank your enemies," he said as he began to walk after his men. "And get Roronoa medical attention."

"Bastard," Sanji muttered under his breath as he thumbed his lighter. Another cigarette. He sighed - he really needed to quit the damn things.

 **I suck at fight scenes sorry, but I hope you enjoyed anyway! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes also.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji trekked through the forest. Each breath he took appeared as a puff in the air. Zoro was slumped over his back, wearing both of their coats. Fortunately, he was radiating enough heat to keep the both of them warm. Unfortunately, this meant that his fever was even worse than ever. In one hand, Sanji gripped the food bags and in the other, Zoro. The damn mosshead was shivering despite the two coats he was wearing and the damn fever.

"Oi! Sanji!" Sanji whipped his head around at the voice and saw Chopper sprinting towards him in his walk point.

"Chopper!" Sanji dropped the bags on the floor. "Chopper, Z-Zoro's really sick..."

"Wh-what? Lay him down," Chopper said, shrinking back into his usual form. He examined Zoro's body, moving a stethoscope around his chest and stomach.

"He said his stomach hurt pretty bad." Sanji knelt beside the doctor, gazing down at Zoro. Removing the stethoscope, Chopper grew into his heavy point and scooped up the unconscious man.

"We need to get him to the Sunny. Hurry!" With a nod, Sanji hauled up the two hunting bags and ran after Chopper, brushing past spiky twigs and branches as he sprinted across the snow. Each step he took crunched in the snow and pine needles on the ground. Eventually, the forest ended and the Sunny was in sight. Chopper leaped onto the ship and dashed into the infirmary, Sanji following close by. He dropped the food bags on the deck as he ran towards the infirmary door, followed by Luffy, Nami and Usopp.

"What's wrong with Zoro?!" Luffy's widened eyes were glued to his first mate. Chopper had laid him down on the infirmary bed and was now removing his shirt.

"Luffy, Usopp, get some cold water and a towel from the kitchen. Nami, pass me that tray over there and give Sanji a blanket. He's freezing," Chopper said, not taking his eyes off his patient. He took the tray off Nami and set it down on the bedside table. He poked a needle into the crook of Zoro's arm and attached it to an IV tube. He then prodded Zoro's stomach, paying particular attention to his right side.

"What's wrong with him?" Nami asked, frowning.

"Appendicitis. It's ruptured and I need to remove it as soon as possible."

"Will he be okay?" Sanji asked as Chopper strapped an oxygen mask over Zoro's mouth and nose.

"As long as I get it removed as soon as possible." He grabbed a few syringes and began to stick them into Zoro's arm.

"Chopper! We got the water," Luffy shouted as he and Usopp ran into the infirmary.

"Thank you. Leave it over by there, please." He injected the last syringe and turned around with his hands behind his back. "Uh, I'm sorry but could you all leave me alone for this part? I'll call you back when I'm done..."

An hour had gone by, but the infirmary door was still tightly closed. Sanji stared at the dirty plates in the sink . He closed his eyes as he took in a deep drag from his cigarette. _I wonder how the mosshead is doing..._

His eyes snapped open when he heard the kitchen door shut. "Ah, Sanji-san. Is it okay if I have a glass of milk and sit down?"

"Go ahead, Brook." Sanji continued to scrub the plates as his visitor opened the fridge, reached for a bottle of milk, and sat down at the dinner table.

"Zoro-san and Chopper-san are still in the infirmary. I wonder if he'll be okay," Brook said as he took a sip from the bottle.

"He's tough. He should be fine," Sanji muttered, setting a plate in the drying rack.

"Are you alright, Sanji-San?"

"I'm fine. It's Zoro we need to worry about," Sanji replied.

"You care about him a lot, don't you, Sanji-san?"

"...Y-yeah..." Water splashed onto Sanji's clothes as he dropped the plate into the sink. He dried off his hands and shuffled over to the table, pulling up a chair next to Brook. "That damn mosshead works too hard. He never admits when he's sick or injured. It pisses me off."

"He doesn't want us to worry about him."

"Yeah, but it gets him into a messes like this one. He could've died."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened when you and Zoro-san were gone?" Brook took another sip from his milk.

Sanji explained what had happened and slammed his fist on the table. "Goddammit, if only that idiot had said something sooner! He wouldn't be in this mess!"

"What did Chopper-san say was wrong with him?" Asked Brook.

"Appendicitis, but his appendix burst."

"Ah, I see. If he'd said something sooner, it wouldn't have burst..."

"Exactly. He could've got himself killed because of his stupid pride."

"Sanji-san, may I suggest that you talk to Zoro-san about this after he wakes up?" Sanji sighed in response.

"Fine, but he won't listen, you know." Sanji stood up and coughed awkwardly. "Uh, thanks... For listening. I'm gonna walk outside for a bit."

Sanji sauntered across the ship's deck. The ship was covered in a blanket of snow, which Luffy and Usopp were building a snowman in. Both spoke in hushed voices and occasionally glanced toward the infirmary door, their faces filled with concern. Robin stood by the door, peering into the window. Nami sat beside her, head in her hands. "Robin-chan, is he okay?" She asked. The infirmary door swung open before Robin had the chance to reply. Face streamed with tears, Chopper stepped out of the room.

"H-He's okay!"

 **Author's note: I suck at keeping people in character, so sorry if anyone was really out of character or something. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway and I'm sorry for torturing Zoro XD. If there are any mistakes in this, let me know. I have tried to edit it but I might've missed some.**


	4. Chapter 4

"He needs to rest for a few days, but he should be fine." Chopper beamed.

"Thank goodness," said Nami. "I was so worried!"

"You're a SUPER doctor, Chopper!" Franky grinned at him. Chopper's cheeks turned bright red and he began to clap and dance.

"Sh-shut up! That's not gonna make me happy, stupid!"

"Doctor-san, should we be leaving Zoro alone to rest?" Robin asked, smiling at Chopper.

"Oh, yeah, that's a good point," Usopp said. "C'mon, Luffy. Let's go out and finish that snowman!"

"You can check back again tomorrow, everyone," Chopper called after them as they all left, one by one. Soon only Chopper and Sanji remained.

"Sanji...?" Sanji closed the door to the infirmary and turned to Chopper.

"I won't disturb him. Is it okay if I stay for a bit?" Chopper nodded and Sanji sat down on a chair next to Zoro's bed. "Thanks, Chopper."

Zoro was lying on his back, a white sheet pulled up to his armpits. Multiple IVs were attached to his arm and a mask covered his mouth and nose. Puffs of condensation appeared with each breath he took. A wet towel was placed over his forehead. His lips were still ashen and his cheeks still flushed, but his breath was no longer shallow and laboured.

"He... he was so close to death," Chopper said, moving the oxygen mask aside to stick a thermometer into Zoro's mouth. "If you hadn't got him back here when you did he would've-!"

"But he didn't. You saved him." Sanji beamed at Chopper. "It's okay now."

"Y-yeah!" Chopper removed the thermometer. "Hmm, it's a little higher than I'd like..."

"Can I help in any way?" Sanji asked.

"Could you cook him something nutritional?" Sanji nodded in reply. "Something like a soup. He can't eat properly right now."

"Got it." Sanji smiled and rolled up his sleeves.

Sanji laid out the ingredients on the worktop before him: chicken, olive oil, onions, garlic, carrots, herbs, chicken stock and yoghurt. He also pulled out his blender from its pristine packaging.

As the olive oil heated on the pan, he lit a well-needed cigarette and took a drag. When he was satisfied the oil was heated, he put some of the seasoned ingredients in the pan and stirred in his stock as they simmered. Next, the chicken was added. And, eventually, the yoghurt to give it a creamy texture and taste. Finally, he turned down the heat and stirred the mixture until he smiled, satisfied. "Chicken soup will be perfect for that mosshead," he said as he poured some of the mixture into the blender and pressed the button, smoothing out all the lumps. The rest could be be saved for later or served at dinner.

He poured the soup into a bowl and topped it off with a basil leaf. It was placed onto a try, along with a spoon, and he carried it out of the kitchen and headed towards the deck.

"Sanji," Luffy called, "food! I want some!"

"You're so damn annoying! Just wait until dinner, I'll give you some then. This is for the Zoro," he said.

"I'm hungry," Luffy moaned. "Make lots of meat, okay?"

Sanji sighed and walked into the infirmary with his tray, glancing over at Zoro. "Chopper, is chicken soup alright? I blended it for him."

"That should be fine. But you're... gonna have to feed him." Chopper rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, Sanji. I need some fresh air," he said as he turned the door knob.

"G-got it..." Sanji sighed at sat down by Zoro's bed. The door shut, leaving the two of them alone. "Okay, Mosshead, we're gonna need you to sit up for this..."

Placing the tray on the table, Sanji slipped his arm under Zoro and gently lifted him up. The towel on his forehead fell off onto the bed. He supported Zoro's weight with one hand, and reached for the tray with other, placing it on his own lap. He pulled down Zoro's mask and guided a spoonful of soup toward Zoro's lips, tipping the contents into his mouth. It went down with ease. Sanji released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "This isn't so bad, I guess," he said as he slipped another spoonful between Zoro's lips. And another. And another, until the bowl was empty.

"Alright. We should probably try and get some cold water down you. Might help ease that nasty fever of yours," Sanji mumbled as he set Zoro back down. He darted out of the infirmary, returned with a glass of water and pulled Zoro back up into position. He pressed the rim of the glass against his dry lips and tipped it ever so slightly. "There we go..."

After he had given Zoro half, he set the glass of water on the table next to the tray and tucked him back into bed, glancing at the bandages wrapped around his torso. Sighing, he secured the oxygen mask back onto Zoro's face and picked up the towel, dropping it into the icy water. He then squeezed out the excess water and placed it onto Zoro's forehead. Zoro whimpered behind the mask. His dishevelled green hair slick was with sweat. "Zoro..." Sanji knitted his brows as he gazed down at Zoro, biting down on his unlit cigarette. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you..."

Dark circles were etched under Sanji's eyes. He collapsed into the chair once again, putting away his cigarette. He crossed both his arms on the bed and rest his chin on top of them, inhaling deeply. He pulled a face. Disinfectant mixed with vomit and blood wasn't a very pleasant scent. Nevertheless, Sanji found himself dozing off. He shook his head and gave a few hard blinks, but it didn't stop his eyelids from sliding shut. His entire body ached and felt as though he had strapped weights to each of his limbs. He yawned and laid his head back down on his arms. Finally, he gave into the fatigue and closed his bleary eyes, allowing himself to be engulfed by darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the update took so long. I was busy with college work and didn't feel so great. But here it is! Hope you enjoy and I'm sorry it's not so good.**

"Nngh..." Zoro winced as his eye gradually opened. He stared at the ceiling through bleary vision, ignoring the dull pain in his abdomen. His gaze wandered towards his right, where Sanji and his arm adorned with IVs lay. The love cook looked peaceful, his mouth slightly ajar and his facial features relaxed. He decided not to disturb Sanji's slumber and instead looked further right of the room, where Chopper was rummaging around. "Ch-Chopper..."

"Huh, Zoro? You're awake? How are you feeling? Is there any pain?" Chopper didn't give him a chance to answer any of these questions as he walked over to his bedside and hopped up onto the bed.

"I-I'm fine," he lied, his voice muffled by the mask.

"You always did heal up quickly," Chopper said.

"What happened?" Zoro started to remove the mask.

"Don't touch that." Chopper sighed, putting the mask back on. "Your appendix burst... Z-Zoro, you almost died!" Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"It's okay, Chopper, I'm okay now," Zoro said, lifting a hand to softly pinch Chopper's cheek. "...Thank you for saving me." He smiled weakly.

Sanji stirred from his spot on the bed. "Wh-wha-?" He sat up, wiping the drool from his mouth. "Oh, Mosshead, you're awake."

"Yeah..." He shifted about awkwardly, averting his gaze from Sanji and Chopper.

"You hungry? There's some left over chicken soup." Sanji began to light a cigarette.

"Sanji, don't! Don't smoke in here when Zoro's on oxygen," Chopper chided. Sanji put away the lighter, leaving the unlit cigarette hanging between his lips.

"I don't need the stupid thing." Zoro took the mask off and threw it aside. "And fine, I'll eat your shit food, Love-Cook."

With a glint of hurt in his eyes, Sanji left the room to fetch the soup. Chopper pinched the bridge of his nose. "He's been really worried about you," he started, "he made you soup and helped bring down your fever and stayed by your beside for the past few days. That was mean, Zoro. You hurt his feelings."

"He doesn't give a shit about me. He hates me. He'd sacrifice me for any random woman."

"That's not true! He does love girls, but... You're his friend; he'd never do that!"

Zoro grunted in response as Chopper began to trot out of the room. "I need to talk to Nami about replacing some medical equipment," he explained. "Don't leave your bed- oh Sanji!"

"I'll make sure he stays in bed Chopper," Sanji said, beaming at Chopper.

"Thank you, Sanji!" Chopper grinned back and shut the infirmary door behind him.

"Oi, Mosshead! Here's your soup," Sanji said, sauntering over to the bed and placing the bowl on the table "Eat up."

Zoro sat up slowly. "Thanks," he muttered as he picked up the spoon and shovelled it down. There was a silence between the two men as Zoro ate. He glanced up at the cook, who was staring out the window and biting down on his unlit cigarette. He scooped up another spoonful of the soup. It was pretty good: creamy and soothing and went down the throat easily. Perfect for a sick person.

"Y-you know," Zoro started, "it's good. I don't think your food is shit... I lied earlier. Sorry."

"No, it's okay-"

"It's not okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry, Sanji." Zoro stared down at his empty soup bowl and sighed. "I just don't get it. Why are you doing so much for me?"

"You're my friend, you stupid swordsman. Wouldn't you do the same for me?"

"...Yeah. I would." Zoro didn't even look up from his bowl.

"Look, Zoro. I wanted to talk about something with you." Zoro tore his eyes from the bowl and raised an eyebrow at Sanji. He was fiddling with his cigarette, rolling it between his fingers.

"You can light it, you know. I don't care," said Zoro, nodding at the cigarette.

"You sure?" Sanji asked as he reached for his lighter. Zoro nodded and put his bowl on the table. The lighter clicked as Sanji lit his cigarette and the familiar scent of cigarettes filled the room as he took a drag.

"It calms you down, doesn't it?"

"What?" Sanji frowned. Zoro sighed.

"Smoking," he said. "It calms you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It's the only thing that relaxes me." Sanji removed his cigarette and exhaled a stream of smoke. "It's a shitty habit, though."

"I drink for the same reason," Zoro said. "Makes me feel calmer."

"Why'd you start?" Sanji asked, taking another drag. The air was becoming thick with smoke, but Zoro didn't care.

"A close friend died when I was a kid and I started drinking after she died. My sensei gave me her sword and I vowed I'd become the strongest for her, but... it's been tough."

"I bet." Sanji sighed through his nose. "It's shitty when someone close to you dies."

"Yeah..."

Sanji cleared his throat. "Anyway. Look, you've gotta start telling us if you're sick or hurt. You almost died yesterday!"

Zoro frowned. "You would've been pissed off."

"No, I would've got Franky or someone else to come with me if I'd known you were sick. We all get sick sometimes."

"You're just as bad as Usopp, you know." Zoro smirked.

"What?"

"I know you're lying. You would've made fun of me for being sick, Love-cook."

"N-no... I mean..."

"It's fine. I would've done the same," Zoro said, staring down at his folded arms.

"Zoro. We've gotta stop fighting all the time." Sanji stubbed out his cigarette and drew out another one from the box with two fingers.

"I guess so," he replied, watching as Sanji thumbed the lid on his lighter. "Why don't you try and quit those things?"

"Hm? Well, I've tried many times before but I just couldn't."

"Well, I'll cut down drinking. You cut down smoking and if either of us catches the other out there'll be a penalty."

"That's a good idea," Sanji said as he put away the cigarette. "What will be the penalty?"

"Well, for me it'll be no training. And for you... No making snacks for Robin and Nami. If you want to make snacks make them for me instead." Zoro grinned. "That sound good?" He stuck out his hand towards Sanji.

"You've got a deal," Sanji replied, shaking Zoro's outstretched hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Zoro left the infirmary. Chopper had pressed a box of medication into his hand as he left the room, instructing him to take a tablet every day for a week. Zoro nodded and made his way out onto the deck, where his crew mates were out relaxing and playing.

"Oi, Zoro!" Luffy shouted, lowering the water gun he was tormenting Usopp with. "How you feeling?"

"Good," Zoro called back. He made his way up the stairs, passing Nami and Robin and he walked by.

"Hello, Swordsman-kun. I'm glad to see you're better." Robin smiled.

"Y-yeah." Zoro frowned at the cake she was eating. "Do you know where the cook is?"

"He's in the kitchen," Nami replied. "Why? Don't you guys hate each other?"

"Uh, well, I just needed to, um, ask him something." He nodded at them both. "Thank you."

Zoro pushed open the door to the kitchen and looked around awkwardly. Sanji stood by the counter, mixing something in a bowl. There didn't seem to be the smell of cigarettes in the air...

"Oh, Zoro. Chopper's finally freed you?" Sanji beamed at him, one arm wrapped round the mixing bowl and the other stirring the mixture.

"Heh, yeah. He kept giving me medicine and advice and he kept scolding me for lifting weights. It was getting annoying," said Zoro.

"You know you're not supposed to train for a while," Sanji said, frowning.

"What? I used lighter weights and only lifted them half the amount I normally would. It's hardly training." Sanji rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't even warrant a response. Anyway, you haven't been drinking, have you?"

"I haven't been able to with Chopper about. What about you? You been smoking?"

"Not since the deal."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"Just ask Brook, you stupid Mosshead. You really think I'd back out of our deal?"

"No... I'm sorry. Just forget I said that." Zoro sighed. "What are you cooking?" He said, nodding at the bowl in Sanji's arm.

"Oh, this? Just a cake." Sanji set the bowl down. "Fetch me those tins, would you?" He signalled to the dinner table.

The kitchen door swung open as Zoro reached for the tins and Brook stepped into the room, clutching his guitar. "Oh, Zoro-san. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel a lot better now," Zoro said, smiling at Brook as he handed Sanji the tins.

"I'm glad. Sanji-san and I have been talking for the past few days. Is it true that you're giving up alcohol?" Brook made his way over to the dining table, plopping down on a seat and swinging one leg over the other.

"Yeah. Chopper would lose it if I drank this week anyway." Zoro chuckled.

"Yohoho! Oh, yes, Sanji hasn't smoked in two days, Zoro-san."

"It's been shit," Sanji sighed, pouring the mixture into the tins. "But I told you I hadn't smoked, Mosshead!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Well, whatever, there's no point arguing over it, is there?" When both cake tins were in the oven, Sanji turned and raised an eyebrow at Zoro. "You are allowed to sit down, you know."

"Oh, yeah..." Zoro blushed, pulling out a seat at the table. He turned to Brook. "How have things been with everyone lately?"

"Well, Franky-san has been repairing the ship after the attack-"

"What? What attack?"

"A few days ago, when you and Sanji-san were out collecting food. Some of Smoker's Marines attacked, but it was odd because Smoker himself wasn't there – only that girl with the sword."

"That is weird. Where could he have been?" Zoro mused.

"Uh, Brook," Sanji started, "I failed to mention it when we talked, but we were also attacked by Smoker."

"Huh?" Zoro raised an eyebrow at Sanji.

"You were unconscious, but he wanted to take our bounties. I guess he noticed we weren't at the ship that day and came to look for us, but when he saw how sick you were he just left us. Didn't want to take the bounty of a man who can't even fend for himself, he said. It was weird."

"Ah, well. It doesn't matter now," Brook said. "Would it be okay if I have some milk, Sanji?"

"Sure, there's some in the fridge. Help yourself, but pass me the butter while your at it."

"Ah, thank you Sanji-san. Here you are..." Sanji thanked Brook and began to beat the butter in a bowl, adding in icing sugar and beating it until it was a soft, creamy mixture. He separated some of it and added pink food colouring and then put the two mixtures into two separate piping bags. Icing.

"How come you're making a cake anyway, Love-cook?"

Sanji just smiled at Zoro in response, causing Zoro's heart to flutter. "You'll see."

Zoro tried to ignore the fact that his cheeks were burning.

"Anyway. Both of you, get out of my kitchen. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Yohohohoho, how mean of you, Sanji-san."

"I don't have to cook for you, you know!" Sanji said as he opened the door. "Now, out!"

Zoro made his way up to his personal gym, intending to take a nap in peace. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were causing a ruckus on the deck, fishing or something and Nami was talking loudly with Robin. It would be quieter up in the gym. He lay down on the floor, resting his head on his arms and closed his eyes. What was that cook up to? Why was he making him a cake? Sanji knew he wasn't that keen on cake, so why?

"I'll never understand that guy," Zoro mumbled and he yawned. "Whatever," he said sleepily, allowing himself to fall into the clutches of sleep.

"Oi, Mosshead, wake up." Zoro groaned as a pair of slender hands shook him awake. "Dinner's ready."

"Already? I must've been sleeping for ages..."

"I cooked sushi," Sanji said, smiling.

"Good." Zoro grinned back. "Honestly, sushi is your best dish." Zoro looked to side as he felt his cheeks burning.

"You like it?" Sanji beamed. "I'm glad. It's one of my favourite dishes to cook. Oh, but I have a surprise for you! Let's go down and see it!" Sanji grabbed Zoro's forearm, dragging him out of the gym and down to the deck. "C'mon, you'll like it!" Zoro winced, a hint of guilt stabbing his chest as he recalled the cake. The pair strode across the deck, seagulls squawking above them and the waves lapping at the sides of the ship. They had long since left the snow island and all of the snow and ice on deck had melted away under the burning sun. Sanji looked back at Zoro one last time and smiled, hand on the dining room doorknob. He pushed the door open and dragged Zoro in.

"SURPRISE!"

There, on the table, lay not only sushi, but Zoro's favourite meal: sea king meat with white rice and an array of lavish sauces. Furthermore, a bowl full of bread; plates stacked high with delicately roasted meat and vegetables; the cake, extravagantly decorated, sat in the centre of the table, surrounded by all of the other dishes. All the Strawhats sat at the table patiently, waiting for Zoro. Even Luffy hadn't started chomping on the meat in his hand yet.

Sanji slapped Zoro on the back. "Luffy wanted to have a feast because you got better, so I cooked your favourite foods and I baked a cake for dessert. I know you're not so keen on cake, so Usopp and I made sure to have a sea king fished up for you instead..."

Zoro opened his mouth to talk but could only emit a pitiful squeak. He stared with widened eyes at all the food before him that had been cooked in his honour. "Y-you didn't have to," he croaked.

"But he did," said Usopp, grinning. "Come sit down and eat!"

Sanji made his way to his seat and sat down. "C'mon, Mosshead. Stop gawking and just sit down. I made it to eat, not to stare at."

"Th-thank you, guys," Zoro said as he sat down at his seat, staring down at his plate piled high with rice, sushi and sea king meat.

"Try this on it. I made it especially to enhance the flavour of the meat," Sanji said, pressing a jug into Zoro's hand. It was filled with a rich brown sauce.

"Ah, Zoro-san. What would you like to drink?"

"Just water," Zoro said, scooping up a mouthful of food. His eyes widened as he shoved it into his mouth. He'd never tasted anything so good in his life. "Sanji..."

"What?"

"This is incredible. Thank you." Zoro ignored the other crewmembers gawking at him and looked straight into the cook's eyes, not caring that his cheeks were so red his hair contrasted with them. "And not just for the food. Thank you for helping me these past few days and looking out for me when I was sick."

"You don't need to thank me. I was just doing what any one of us would do-"

"You don't need to be so modest. You've gone above and beyond for me. And for that, thank you. Thank you so much."

"Zoro-" Sanji was interrupted.

"YOU'RE JUST SO KIND TO EACH OTHER," Franky shouted, wiping his nose and eyes in his arm. Tears were pooling up on the table below him and he sniffed. "IT'S SO MOVING!"

"Franky, why are you crying?" Asked Luffy.

"I'm not crying you idiot!" Tears streamed down Franky's face. "Don't look!"

Nami shook her head and sighed, flabbergasted. "Shouldn't we have a toast and get eating, then?" She asked, lifting up her wine.

"KAMPAI!" Luffy shouted, the others following suit, immediately digging into the food. Sanji looked to Zoro, grinning.

"Meet me in your gym after this," he mouthed.

 **The next chapter will be the last for this story. I'll be writing more fanfiction when I get the time though. Sorry if there are any mistakes in this or if it seemed rushed, but I hope you enjoyed! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick heads up: this chapter will have some strong sexual hints. There will be no in-depth descriptions of actual sex, but just thought I'd give a warning just in case. If you don't like that sort of stuff you won't be missing too much by not reading this chapter as the actual plot of the story had ended now. This is just tieing up the loose ends on Zoro and Sanji's relationship. (That is why it's so short. I'm sorry ;-;).** **But anyway, here is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy. Also I'm gonna edit this entire story in a few weeks. I just couldn't wait to publish it XD.**

"Oi, Sanji. I'm here. What did you want?" Zoro stepped into his gym, where Sanji was sat on one of his mats. The room smelled of sweat, but Sanji didn't seem to mind as he absent mindedly fiddled with one of Zoro's smaller weights.

"Oh, Zoro." He put the weight down and stepped towards the swordsman.

"So, what did you want?" Zoro asked.

"I, uh, needed to tell you something, Zoro. Something that's been long overdue."

"What?"

Sanji looked down at the ground, his cheeks flushed red. "Zoro, I like you."

"You said that the other day," Zoro said.

"No, I mean... I really like you."

"What?"

"For a while now, I've had a crush on you, Zoro. I tried to hide it by being nasty to you but it just... It wouldn't work."

"I... I-"

"It's okay if you're repulsed by me," Sanji said solemnly, "I'll try and get over you. It's okay."

"N-no! That's not what I was gonna say."

"Then what were you going to say?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

"I-I was gonna say that... I was gonna say that I like you too." Zoro felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"So... Do you want to be with me, Zoro?" Sanji asked, edging a little closer.

"Yes. I would." Zoro felt tears prickling his eyes, but he didn't know why. He wrapped an arm around Sanji, pulling him close. The scent of aftershave clung to Sanji. Zoro hadn't noticed it before over the smell of cigarettes. "I love you, Sanji," he whispered into his ear, running a hand through his clean blonde hair.

"I love you too." Sanji pulled away from the hug and stared into Zoro's piercing eyes lovingly. Zoro's chest fluttered and the corners of his lips turned up into a smile. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Sanji's, cupping his face in one of his calloused hands. Their bodies pressed together as Zoro nibbled at Sanji's lip. Zoro's other hand worked its way down Sanji's back while both of Sanji's hands gripped Zoro's back, pulling him up against his body.

The pair slowly worked their way down to the ground, lips pressed together, tongues dancing, until Sanji sat in Zoro's lap. Sanji moaned as Zoro's tongue made its way down his neck, shallow breaths tickling his milky skin. He couldn't help but grip Zoro's shirt so tighlty it felt as though he was going to rip it. "Oh, you want me to take it off?" Zoro murmured into his ear as his ripped off his shirt and threw it aside. He lay down onto his back, reaching for Sanji's shirt buttons. "Here, let me help you with this," he whispered, thumbing the buttons on the shirt until all of them were undone. The shirt was tossed aside. Sanji leaned in for another kiss, their breaths mingling.

Zoro's heart was pounding as Sanji pulled away and gazed into his eyes, panting. He ran his fingers along his stomach, avoiding his new stitches, until he reached his trousers. He caressed the bulge in Zoro's pants, smiling as Zoro closed his eyes and moaned softly at the touch. Every inch of Zoro's body was filled with the euphoric sensation. Their trousers and underwear soon found their way on the floor next to the discarded shirts and hushed moans and shuffling filled the room.

Both men left the gym wearing creased clothes and sat in the kitchen. It seemed that was now the place to go when having serious conversation. Zoro smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" Sanji raised an eyebrow.

2"Nothing in particular," Zoro said, still smiling. "So, are we going to tell the rest of them we're together now?"

"I think they'll realise eventually. Let's just leave them to work it out by themselves."

"Yeah, okay." Zoro chuckled.

"Wanna help me cook?" Sanji was making his way over to the pantry.

"Sure. You gonna make sushi?" Zoro asked as he stepped beside the cook, wrapping a hand round his waist.

"I can for you." Zoro pulled the cook in closer.

"Thank you. I'll make you sashimi. I'm pretty good at making it. Better than you." He grinned and helped himself to the ingredients out of the pantry and fridge with one hand, keeping the other around the cook's waist. Sanji turned and embraced Zoro.

"I love you, you stupid mosshead. We'll cook it together so it's perfect."


End file.
